Warum Sanzo niemanden zurücklässt
by Itolein
Summary: Manche Entscheidungen sind schwierig, andere sind leicht


"Sind wir bald daaa~?", h rte man zwei Stimmen von der R ckbank jammern.  
"Ahaha! Mir scheint den Kinderchen ist langweilig."  
Ein Schnauben erklang vom Beifahrersitz, gefolgt von einem, "Haltete die Klappe!"  
"Aber Sanzooo~!"  
"Kein ABER! Ich h r mir euer Gejammer schon viel zu lange an! Wenn nicht bald Ruhe herrscht, wird jemand eine Kugel im Kopf haben!"  
Daraufhin war es erst einmal still. Was vermutlich daran lag, dass der Lauf des Seelenzerst ubers auf die Passagiere der R ckbank gerichtet war. In der Abwesenheit jeglicher anderen Ger usche war das Schlucken der Bedrohten deutlich zu h ren.  
"Was f r ein sch ner Tag!", meinte Hakkai leicht hin und lenkte den Jeep an einem einsam in der Gegend stehenden Felsbrocken vorbei.  
Einge Zankereien, Wutausbr che, F cherhiebe und Sch sse sp ter fuhr der Jeep samt Sanzobande durch einen Laubwald. Die B ume standen weit genug auseinander um das Fahrzeug ohne Probleme man vrieren zu k nnen. Die Sonne schien durch das weitverzweigte, gr ne und goldene Bl tterdach und man konnte den Wind durch die Zweige streichen h ren, wenn die Insassen des dachlosen Gef hrts f r wenige Sekunden ruhig waren.  
"Es ist ja wirklich sch n hier, Hakkai", brach Gojyo die eben erst k rzlich aufgekommene Stille, "aber sind wir bald drau en?"  
"Ahaha! Warum heute so unruhig?"  
"Ich bin nicht unruhig!"  
"Tch!"  
"Hey! Keiner hat mit dir gesprochen, Triefauge!"  
"Willst du dir deine letzten Worte noch einmal berlegen?", fragte Sanzo besorgniserregend ruhig und hielt den Lauf seines Revolvers unter die Nase des Halbd mons.  
"Aber, aber... Du solltest dir deine Kugeln f r den Ernstfall aufheben, Sanzo!"  
"Es w rde sich sowieso nciht lohnen", damit lie er die Waffe in seinen rmel verschwinden und setzte sich wieder in den Beifahrersitz.  
"Na sch nen Dank auch!", schnaubte der Rothaarige und setzte sich ebenfalls.  
Schnarcher zu seiner Linken verrieten ihm, dass sein SItznachbar weggepennt war. Tief seufzend griff er nach seiner Highlight Packung und rauchte sich eine an.  
"Um auf deine Frage zur ck zu kommen: Wir m ssten in zirka zehn Minuten den Wladrand erreichen, und dann sind wir in einer Stunde in einem Dorf - vorrausgesetzt wir werden unterwegs nicht aufgehalten."  
"Ein bisschen Bewegung w re nicht schlecht..."  
"Du kannst dem Jeep hinterher laufen, wenn du Bewegung so n tig hast."  
"Danke, aber ich passe."  
"Ich pers nlich w rde es begr en nicht aufgehalten zu werden, aber andererseits w re es jetzt besser als sp ter."  
Als ob jemand auf dieses Stichwort gewartet h tte, sprangen in dem Moment dutzende D monen aus den B schen und B umen. "Gebt uns das Sutra! Argh~!"  
Einige Schreie erklangen, bevor der Jeep mit quietschnden Reifen stehen blieb.  
"Wie k nnt ihr es wagen?!", br llte einer der Angreifer und rannte mit zw lf seiner Kumpane auf die weiterhin im Wagen Sitzenden zu.  
"Was n das f r n L rm? Gibt s schon Fr hst ck?", nuschelte Goku und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen.  
"Das Essen muss leider noch warten bis wir im n chsten Dorf angekommen sind, Goku", antwortet Hakkai l chelnd und stieg aus, "Wie w re es stattdessen mit einem Wettkampf?" Der gro e Dunkelhaarige stieg aus und schleuderte einen Energieball mitten durch die Reihen der Angreifer. Diejenigen die der Attacke entkamen, hielten kurz inne und z gerten. Gojyo und Sanzo waren inzwischen ebenfalls ausgestiegen und k mmerten sich um D monen, die aus einer anderen Richtung angest rmt kamen.  
Sofort erschien ein Grinsen auf Gokus Gesicht und seine Waffe materialisierte sich in seiner ausgestreckten Hand, jegliche M digkeit war verschwunden, "Was ist der Preis?"  
"Wie w rs mit deinem Leben, idiotischer Affe?!"  
"Klingt gut genug, d mliche Kakerlake!", damit sprang er mit einem gewaltigen Satz aus dem Fahrzeug und streckte einen D mon nach dem anderen neider.  
Nach einpaar Minuten hatten sie den Gro teil der D monenhorde vernichtet. Die letzten berlebenden rannten fluchend davon, nachdem sie ihre Kameraden fallen gesehen hatten.  
"51! Ich hab s immer noch drauf!"  
"Ha! Ich hab 54 erwischt!", rief Goku triumpfierend und sprang freudig zu Sanzo und den anderen.  
"Kannst du berhaupt so weit z hlen, Affe?", spottete Gojyo und wuschelte dem kleineren durch die Haare.  
Energisch schob Goku die Hand weg und baute sich vor dem anderen auf, "Klar kann ich das, du Bl dmann!"  
"Oho~! Der Kleine wird aufm pfig!", stichelte der Rothaarige, "Sanzo, du solltest dein Haustier an die kurze Leine nehmen!" Lachend wich der Halbd mon einem von Gokus Hieben aus und rief zeitgleich seine Waffe.  
"Vollidioten", schnaubte Sanzo, steckte sich eine Zigarette an und entfernte sich von den sich balgenden Hohlk pfen.  
"Lass den Kindern doch ihren Spa ", meinte Hakkai leise auflachend und folgte ihm, "Vielleicht verbrauchen sie so etwas von ihrer bersch igen Energie."  
"Und wovon tr umst du nachts?"  
"Das ist wohlkaum eine Frage deren Antwort du wissen m chtest."  
Sanzo schaute lange in das viel zu freundliche Gesicht, ehe er sich schnaubend seiner Zigarette widmete. Da flog der kleine Drache herbei, der w hrend des Kampfes in Deckung gegangen war, und landete mit einem zarten "Kyu!" auf der linken Schulter des gr n ugigen D mons.  
"Ah, Hakuryuu! Da bist du ja! Geht es dir auch gut, mein kleiner Freund?", wollte der sogleich wissen und strich ber den langen wei en Hals. Das Tier gab einen fragenden Laut von sich und stupste mit seiner Schnauze gegn das Kinn des Mannes, der auflachte, "Mir geht es gut, danke! W rdest du dich bitte verwandeln? Wir sollten weiter, wenn wir nicht wieder drau en schlafen wollen."  
Verstehend nickte Hakuryuu und hob ab um einpaar Meter weiter seine andere Gestalt an zu nehmen. Dankend t tschelte er die Motorhaube und schaute ber seine Schulter zu den beiden Streith hnen, die sich noch immer balgten.  
"Wir sollten diese Kindsk pfe hier lassen", h rte er Sanzo, der gerade seinen blichen Sitzplatz einnahm und seine Kippe wegwarf um sich eine neue an zu rauchen.  
"Ich bin mir sicher, dass du dich viel besser um unsere Wasservorr te und die Brennholzbeschaffung k mmern k nntest", stimmte Hakkai fr hlich zu und setzte sich hinter das Steuer.  
"Bewegt euch sofort oder wir lassen euch zur ck!", br llte der M nch den beiden zu, w hrend der Mann neben ihm den Motor startete.  
"Hey, wartet auf uns!" Ihre Waffen verschwinden lassend, kamen Goku und Gojyo angerannt und sprangen auf ihre Pl tze. Kurz darauf brauste der Jeep los. 


End file.
